


Beside You

by phantasising_niam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasising_niam/pseuds/phantasising_niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1941. Harry meets Louis at a party. Little does he know that this boy is the love of his life. Little does he know that he will spend the next few months falling deeply, madly and uncontrolably in love with him. Little does he know that there is a war coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 20th October, 1941

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beside you (Larry AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98672) by Me. 



> Again, this is a story I previously published on Wattpad, however I only wrote the first eleven chapters there, and I am choosing to continue it on here. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, this idea came to me as a music video for the song 'Beside You' by 5 Seconds of Summer. So, I wrote a fan fiction based on it. I love history and attempt to make this as historically correct as possible, but please keep in mind this is a work of fiction. I hope you like the first chapter!

20th October, 1941:

"Harold Edward Styles!"

That's me.

"Yes, mother I'm coming!" I replied, jogging down our creaking stairs and walking into the kitchen all the while fixing my collar.

"There you are!" My mother said, spinning around, the material of her dress following her swift movement. She grinned at me, placing a small plate with a sandwich on the table. "Here you go, darling!" Her chirpy voice sounded through my ear drums.

"Thank you, mother." I sighed, settling down at the table.

My mother grinned, turning around and increasing the volume on the radio. She sweetly hummed to the music as she opened the oven, revealing freshly baked muffins.

I quickly dug into my food, wanting to get out as soon as possible. It was a typical day in the fall in our small town. The sun shone through our windows, illuminating the bright kitchen.

I stood up, handing the plate in my mother's hands. "You must not eat so quickly, darling. It's not good for your health." She kissed my cheek with her perfectly made up lips before patting me on the back. "Off you go then. It seems like a nice day, make the most of it."

I nodded before rushing to the door, but not before saying goodbye to my father, who was already wearing his suit, reading for work.

I tugged on my leather shoes, grabbing a waistcoat before stepping outside onto our porch. Looking around, I saw the perfect little houses of our neighbourhood. The cars were all lined up in their driveways, or parked on the curb. There was a sweet, warm feeling in the air as I hopped down the steps of our porch.

But before I could I could set off on my way, I heard my father's voice from behind me.

He was standing by the car, holding his leather bag. "Don't forget about the party, old sport." He nodded, before sitting in the car and driving off with a small wave.

Ah, yes. The party. They were an often occasion in our neighbourhood, "the bigger the better" as my mother had said. And I must say, I did quite enjoy them.

The smooth jazz combined with the laughter and a light hearted atmosphere intrigued me somehow. The way the music made me feel was what I loved most. The way my feet would find their own rhythm. It was enchanting, really. I loved getting lost in the muse of a song, but also enjoyed singing the words.

Soon enough, I was walking down the familiar pathway into the meadow. My meadow. It was beautiful, surrounded by trees, but there was a clearing for the light to come through, reflecting off the grass. Flowers were dotted around the ground, the grass being tall, but not so much you could not sit down on it. I found this place when I was thirteen, and three years later, I still came here whenever I had the chance.

It was a place just for me. So that I could clear my mind of everything. I loved it like that. It was the only place where I really felt comfortable. A place where nobody was judging me or telling me what to do. A place where I was finally alone, away from the stupidly shrill excitement of everybody else.

I lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky. The sun was on the left, causing me to squint my eyes slightly. There were no clouds in the bright blue sky today, which was good. It meant better weather for the party. And I couldn't wait.

***************


	2. 20th October 1941, 4pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

Harry's P.O.V:

"At least let me fix up you hair, Harry."

"I'm fine mother!"

She walked over anyway, threading her fingers through my chocolate curls, attempting to tame it. "Where did your unruly persona come from, I wonder." She sighed, turning back around when a knock was heard at the door. "Ah! First guest!" She beamed, rushing to the door, her dress following her movements.

This was typical of my mother. She completely disagreed with my choices of an 'unruly' life. I just didn't want to conform to society, I wanted to be my own person. However, my family was very typical. Especially because my father's was rich, our house was very large and grand, so I (being the son) was expected to give a good impression in front of the neighbourhood. Being the person I was, I didn't care for other's opinions.

Quickly, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, removing my tie, shaking up my hair and removing my waistcoat, revealing my white shirt. Looking into the mirror, I smiled before jogging back downstairs.

A few people had already gathered in our large living room, I recognized most of them. My mother gave me a dissaproving look across the room, a grinned my dimpled smile at her before she shook her head and continued her conversation with a friend.

I soon felt my throat become dry, so walked to the kitchen and grabbed myself some water, before downing thw whole glass. Suddenly, I heard music coming from the living room, which meant it was time for dancing. The room was now full of people now, a ring had formed around it, with people pairs dancing in the middle. The women's dresses swished with their movements, the men had long lost their hats. Smooth jazz played through the atmosphere as I glanced around the room.

One person cought my eye.

He was standing, leaning against the wall, with one of his legs up and his foot pressed against it. He was wearing balck and white well-polished shoes, black trousers, and a white shirt with black and white suspenders. His brunette hair was slicked back, revealing dark eyes. Which I soon realized were fixed on me.

I wonder why, in this crowd of beautiful people, he chose to look at me.

Our eyes locked in an intense gaze, and he soon began making his way towards me. A sudden state of shyness took me over, I looked down at the ground.

"Hello." A beautiful voice mused above me.

"Hi." I sighed looking up at the boy's enchanting eyes.

"Care to dance?" He asked, extending his arm.

"M-me?"

"Yes." He smirked charmingly.

I nodded (a bit too eagerly) as I took my hand in his. I was soon pulled to the dance floor and without trouble, my feet found their rhythm and my hips began moving to the jazzy delight.

And for a very long time, all we did was dance. It was as if everyone was gone, and we were the only people in the room. I was beginning to get considerably hot, as the room seemed hazy.

Before we stepped off the dancefloor, we looked at each other and laughed.

"You are a wonderful dancer." He said.

"Th-thank you." I replied after sipping on some kind of flavoured drink my mother had prepared.

"So, what is your name, charming?"

I blushed at the nickname. "Harry. Harry Styles. What about you?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Where did you learn to dance with such whimsical movements?"

His choice of words amused me. "I don't really know. I guess I just let the music take control." I admitted.

"You must teach me to do that one day." He smirked, showing off his chiseled jaw.

"I'd like that."

***************


	3. 21st October, 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long walk.

Harry's P.O.V:

I woke up to the loud shrill of our telephone. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 10a.m.

I arose from my bed lazily, rubbing my tired eyes. I was about to gather clothes from my dresser when my mother's voice made me jump.

"Harold, it's for you!"

Intrigued, I raced down the stairs, grabbing the phone from my mother's hold. "Hello?"

"Hello, Harry. Or shall I say, Harold?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hello Louis." I sighed. "And please. Harry is just fine."

"Very well. I was wondering whether you would like to accompany me for a walk."

"Of course! What time?"

"How about twenty minutes from now?"

"Perfect."

We said goodbye before hanging up.

"Who was that?" My mother inquired from the doorway of the kitchen.

I grinned. "Louis." I replied before rushing into my bedroom and getting changed. I looked into the mirror in my bathroom, shook my hair and grabbed a jacket before leaving my room. I popped into the kitchen, drinking a glass of water.

"Bye mother!"

"Where are you going, young man?" She asked, swooshing around, her petticoat revealing slightly.

"I am going on a walk."

"Be back for dinner."

"Farewell!" I exclaimed, throwing on my black leather shoes.

She smiled and shook her head slightly, immersing back into the kitchen.

Just as I was about to open a door, someone knocked from the other side. I pulled it open, to reveal Louis standing in front of me.

"Hello Harry." He mused, his voice just as charming as I remmebered from yesterday.

"Hello." I replied, shutting the front door behind me.

We walked off the porch and I followed Louis, turning left.

"Tell me about yourself, Harry." Louis said as we strolled.

"Well, I'm really unextroadinary. I like reading books, I love music, but you prbably already know that. I love jazz, especially from about twenty years ago. I dislike wearing ties, they make me feel conformed. My family disagree with my choices of not commiting to how they want me to act and what they want me to wear, but I don't mind. I like being my own person."

Louis looked at me in amusement, with a smirk plastered onto his face. "You are, in fact, very interesting. And I'm sure you are a lot more extraordinary than you think you are."

"What about you?"

"Well, I am Louis. I greatly enjoy reading books, too. I also love drawing and painting."

And so, on our walk, we exchanged hobbies, opinions, life stories, anyhting we could think of. Me and Louis were very different people, yet similar at the same time. I felt comfortable in his presence, even though I was at some times intimidated.

By the time we had gotten back to my house, me feet were aching, and the air had become chill as the sun began to descend behind the neighbourhood.

"Well, Haz, I greatly enjoyed your presence today."

"Oh, we're at the nickname stage, are we?"

"I guess we are." He smirked.

"Okay, Lou. See you soon?"

"Definitely."

***************


	4. 23rd October, 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner and a sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this story so far! I have a week off now, and plan to update this after posting the old (Wattpad) chapters.

Harry's P.O.V:

I was reading Pride and Prejudice in my bedroom when I heard a loud knock from downstairs. Soon after, my mother's excited voice boomed.

"Harry! Get down here, you have a visitor!"

I quickly put my book away and jogged down the stairs, to see Louis standing in the doorway of our home.

"Thanks, mom." She nodded before walking away.

"Hi, Louis."

"Hello, Harry."

"Well? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, you see. I was in the neighbourhood, just passing the area, and I wondered whether you would like to go out for a meal with me?"

"Um yes!" I said, a bit more enthusiastically than I originally intended. "Yes. I'll just um, grab a jacket." I stated, before collecting one and notifying my mother of my departure.

"Ready?" Louis asked after I had slid on my black leather shoes.

"Yes." I grinned at him, before stepping outside and shutting the door behind me. I turned around, and saw something I was certainly not expecting.

A polished red Rolls Royce was parked outside of our house. It was the most majestic-looking machine I had seen.

"Th-this is your car?" I questioned Louis in surprise.

"Yes, Haz." He chuckled.

"I love it, Lou." I admitted, as he opened the passanger side's door for me.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that." He smiled, before shaking off his waiscoat and placing it in the back.

*************

We had just walked out of the restaurant after sharing a delicious meal.

"Thank you, for the food, and everything..."

"You are very welcome. Although I was wondering whether you wanted to spend some more time with me? If you aren't busy, of course."

"Of course!"

And with that, we sat in the car and raced off. I stuck my hand out of the car, lacing my fingers through the passing breezy wind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Louis looking at me. I turned around to see his fond expression.

"What."

"Nothing. You're beautiful."

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as I looked down at my lap. I felt the car grind to a halt as Louis placed two fingers under my chin, lifting my head up gently. I gazed into his enchanting eyes. They were truly beautiful, dark and slightly clouded.

That moment felt like hours, even though it had probably barely been a few minutes. Reluctantly, I looked away and took in our surroundings.

We were parked high up on a hill, so the town was exposed to us under the setting sun. The sky was a fuming orange, with hints of darkness as I lay my head on Louis' shoulder. The setting was perfect, almost as if in a book.

Louis ran a hand through his his pulled back hair, before setting it around my shoulder, pulling me closer.

"It's beautiful." I whsipered.

"Just like you."

**************


	5. 26th October, 1941

Harry's P.O.V:

"Louis, stop!" I laughed as Louis tickled me.

"Never!" He retorted, continuing as tears slipped from my eyes.

"I-can't-breathe!" I shouted through laughs.

He stopped at this, sitting beside me on my bed.

I had spent the past few days with Louis, and loved every second of it. It felt as if I would never get tired of him. His dreamy eyes, his charming smirk, his voice. He seemed like the only person who understood me, even though we were different people. Throughout the time we spent together, I learned that his father was a wealthy business men, who worked at Wall Street beforore meeting Louis' mother, and moving here. His mother was British, which explained the slight accent in his speech.

We lay on bed, catching our breath, as an idea occured to me. I stood up, walking over to the record player in my bedroom, and playing Blues in the Night.

Louis looked up at me as I walked towards him, extending my arm. He tok my hand in his and stood up.

I placed his hand on my waist, gently taking his other one in mine. As the music played, my hips swayed to the music, and Louis soon followed.

His movements were slightly more jagged than mine, and I knew he was tense. I put my head on his shoulder. "Just relax, listen to the music and let it contol your body."

He nodded softly before I felt him loosen up. His grip on me became slightly tighter, pulling me in. We stepped to the gentle muse that filled our ears, and I cared about nothing but Louis and I right now. This moment felt infinite. Just me and him in the middle of my bedroom, dancing gently, oblivious of our star-crossed future.

***************


	6. 30th October, 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swing and holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of fluff so far, but it's just all building up to drama, I promise. I love writing this story because it's set in my favourite time period, I just love the 40's and 50's so much. The swing and garden I described are actually based on a real place in Poland I went to as a small kid.

Harry's P.O.V:

I had seen Louis twice since then, and I kept finding out more about him. It turned out we were quite different people, yet we bonded over the simplest things. And even though I had know him for just over a week, I felt as if we'd been friends for years.

Yet I found this certain attraction towards him. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too. It was as if all I wanted was to be close to him.

Speaking of Louis, he was coming around in a few minutes. I chose to read the last few pages of Pride and Prejudice before hearing a knock at the front door. I rushed downstairs excitedly, throwing the door open.

"Hi!" I jumped in his arms.

"Hello, Haz. How are you this fine day?" Louis asked, smiling.

"I'm just fine, better now you're here." I surprised myself with the words that came out of my mouth, blushing at them.

"Well I am very happy to hear that." He smirked, stepping inside the house.

We walked through and into the garden, sitting on the large white swing. It was under a big tree, and had red flowers covering the bottom.

We moved slowly, swinging in the soft wind of the sweet autumn air.

As we sat side by side, our hands inched closer, our fingers daring to touch. As I looked up at Louis, he took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. His hands were small and soft, in comparison to my big ones.

We smiled at each other before looking away. The sun was just about to set, hanging in suspense.

"I like you Harry." Louis said, out of the blue.

"I-I like you too, Lou."

"No, Haz, I really really like you. Who knows, I may be in love with you. If-if the feeling isn't mutual, tell me to walk away and I'll leave you alone if-"

"No! I-I mean, I really like you too, Louis." I smiled at him.

He grinned back, gazing into my eyes. "In that case, I was wondering whether you would like to go out with me. For dinner. There's a party in town this weekend, and I would be honoured if you were to accompany me."

"Of course, Lou! I would love that." I admitted, looking down at my lap shyly.

He lifted my chin gently with his fingers, making me look into his eyes. He leaned in before planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

****************


	7. 2nd November, 1941

Harry's P.O.V:

"Harry are you ready?!" My mother shouted from downstairs.

"No!" I was still struggling with my hair and bow tie. Nothing would got right, and I could feel myself heat up with annoyance.

Suddenly, my bedroom door was opened and Louis walked in. He looked handsome as ever, polished and charming compared to me.

"Hi!" I greeted him, fiddling with my hair, attempting to tame it slightly. I groaned in frustration when I failed.

Louis walked up to me and effortlessly fixed up my bow tie, later placing his soft fingers on my hands that were still tangled in my curls. He pulled my hands away. "You look perfect, princess."

"Princess?" I blushed.

"Yup." He replied simply before we left the house.

*******************

We were soon at a small restaurant in the centre of town. The dinner was delicious, and I couldn't wait for the dance.

"Alright, then. We should get going."

I nodded before Louis payed for our food and lead me to the car.The journey was short and before I knew it, we were stood outside a dance hall where weeekly parties were held.

As soon as we stepped in, the muse of swing music played through my ears, and excitement rushed through my body.

Louis obviously saw the grin on my face, as he took my hand in his and we walked to the dance floor.

The room was decorated with pale flowers and small wooden tables. At the back was a small stage, with a live band playing modern swing.

We moved to the music, Louis' small hips swinging to the music. He twirled me around, his eyes lighting up at my laugh. Our moves were carefree, light. Louis' dancing was a lot better now, he was more gentle and smooth in his movements. And even though I was the taller one, Louis led the dance, but I was fine with that. I loved the feeling of his small hands in mine, the moment our eyes locked and neither of us wanted to look away.

We danced and danced. We danced until our feet couldn't take any more and we both needed a break.

"You're getting a lot better." I breathed deeply after gulping down a glass of water.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, princess." He smiled, leaning in.

I mirrored his movements, moving my body closer to his. Our faces were inches apart, I felt his hot breath on my skin, making the spot tingle.

We kept leaning in Louis' lips were planted on mine. His lips were soft and smooth, warm against my own. It was a perfect moment, like we were finally close, finally really together.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be very detailed, as I need to speed up the plot a bit. Hope y'all are liking this story so far!


	8. 1st December, 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in a month.

Harry's P.O.V:

And for the past few weeks, it went like this. Me and Louis would spend time together as much as we could, as long as we could. 

Even though I was almost intimidated by his beauty, his presence made me strangely comfortable. I loved the feeling of his warm arms enveloping me in a hug, making me melt into it instantly. I loved the way we joined our pinkies, swinging them in the air like children, walking through the meadow.

And all those moments blurred into memories. But one that stood out was our first kiss. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

We were sitting at my meadow. Well, our meadow. He had his hand around my shoulder. I turned my head, about to say something completely trivial, when his face moved to mine. And before I knew it, his lips were attatched to mine, planting a soft kiss on them.

After I contemplated what had happened, I pursed my lips slightly, kissing back. Our bodies moved into a more comfortable position, sitting opposite each other, our lips still joined.

It was a blissful moment, sweet in its perfection.

We pulled away, in need of breath, before I placed my forehead on his, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

And I knew I meant it.

Just seeing Louis wearing his bright grin made me smile. Every time he would turn up at my doorstep with a bunch of flowers, a rush of excitement jumped through me. Every touch, every kiss meant something.

It was the best feeling in the world. Loving someone and knowing they loved you back. And the fact that it was Louis... He was perfect. And I could think of hundreds of words to describe him, but only this one really explained it: perfect.

And before you say anything, no, it wasn't a one off typical whirlwind romance. I loved this boy, and he loved me. And even though it may sound childish, we knew we were going to be forever together, or at least, we thought we were.

***************


	9. 7th December, 1941

Harry's P.O.V:

"Tell me you didn't do it!"

"Harry-"

"Please! Please tell me you didn't!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God." I weeped, holding on to the porch."Why?! How can you leave me?!"

"Haz, I had to-"

"No! Please! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave! I love you so, so much!"

"They need me Harry, they need more soldiers." Louis replied apologetically, walking towards me.

I stepped away, putting my hands to my head. "Oh my God." I whispered, crying.

He embraced me, wrapping his arms around my limp body. I realized that he too was crying, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace.

"I'm doing this for you, Haz. For us. I'll come back, I promise." 

"You don't know that!" I shook my head, looking up at him.

"Harry, Harry listen to me! I love you too much to not come back. I swear. I will do everything to get back to you. I promise. The war will be over and I'll come back." He said, wiping away my tears, even though his eyes were watering too.

"Please. Stay alive for me. Please, I love you. Don't leave."

"I love you too." He whispered, and joined our lips in a bittersweet, salty kiss.

"Promise to wait? We can do anything when I come back."

"I promise." Yet, I didn't know how long I would have to keep that promise for. And I was terrified that it would be longer than I anticipated.

********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this, I was simultaneously listening to sad music, which didn't help. I hope you like the story so far, more drama coming soon!


	10. 10th December, 1941

Harry's P.O.V:

For the past three days, we spent every minute together. Louis and I were inseperable, blinded with love, making the most of the time we had left together. And it was beautiful, blissful almost.

We attempted to not think about it. About the fact that Louis had to leave for war. Soon. I would have loved to had more time with him. To tell him how much I loved him one more time. Just three words, yet they carried such a heavy importance.

But all this time we knew what would happen in the end. It was inevitable now.

And today was the day. The day the train arrived, picking up the war's future casualties. And who knew that Louis would be among the returning?

"It's time, Harry." Louis uttered beside me.

I nodded, smiling regretfully. "Well. We better get going, hmm?" I whispered, rising from the bed.

Louis stood before me in his uniform. He wasn't just Louis. He was a soldier now too.

I stroked his clothed shoulders before halting my hands at his chest. A lone tear slipped past my cheek. "Well you must be the most handsome soldier I've seen." I announced with my broken voice.

That's when we broke into tears, hanging onto each other.

"Promise me you'll come back." I whispered into Louis' uniform.

Silence.

"Promise me you'll come back, Louis!"

"Harry I can't-"

"Please!"

"I-I promise I'll come back, Harry. For you."

I nodded before wiping my face clear."We should really get going." I choked out.

He nodded before grasping my hand in his and leading me out of the house.

The walk to the train station was painfully silent. There was so much to say, yet the words wouldn't force themselves out of my mouth and a silence lingered. But Louis' grip never faltered, our intertwined fingers held together like a knot.

And all too soon, it was time for Louis' absence to begin.

We walked onto the platform, the steam train was already standing on the rails, a dark figure in the chilly winter sun.

I looked into his eyes longily, knowing it would be the last time for a long while. Possibly the last time ever. They were glassed with tears, a sorrowful smile painted on Louis' face.

"Bye, Louis. Whatever you do, dont you dare forget about me. Write letters. A lot. And for God's sake, stay alive. Because I want you back here as soon as possible." I cried with his arms engulfing me.

"I promise I'll write. As much as I can. And I promised I'll come back, didn't I? I'm a loyal man, Hazza."

"All aboard!" We heard a clear booming voice to our left, and soon, what seemed like hundreds of men, mostly young, rushed into a wave rolling into the train.

Louis took my face in his hands, stroking my cheeks with his warm thumbs, before placing a long, loving, lingering kiss onto my lips.

"Farewell. I'll be back before you know it, Haz. I promise." He vowed, squeezing my hand.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Haz. Forever." He stated before making his way onto the dark steam train.

My hands flew to my mouth as tears began flowing past my cheeks.

Louis suddenly appeared in an open window near the door. I ran to him, holding up my hand. And all of a sudden, I remembered.

Looking down, I pulled the photo from my trouser pocket and quickly passed it to Louis.

He glanced at it before smiling."Thank you Hazza!" He exclaimed over the noise of the train and crowd on the platform.

"You''ll always have me with you now!"

Before I knew it, the train began rolling, taking Louis away from me. I ran with it, never looking away from his face. The platform was about to end, so I haltered, the last thing I saw was Louis' bright smile.

***************

That night was the second worst of my life.

I could in no way get to sleep.

Images, memories of Louis kept passing my mind, never halting. It was as if they were implanted into my mind, like I couldn't stop them with my will.

I lay in bed, tossing, turning, all the while clutching a photo of Louis to my chest.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly happy with this chapter, it's longer than usual and I don't even know but I cried.


	11. 20th December, 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first letter.

Harry's P.O.V:

It has been ten days since Louis left for war. Ten days and the void in my heart refused to heal. All I had left of him was a photograph and the smell of his cologne lingering on one of his old shirts. That was until the morning of one chilly December morning.

I had been waiting for a letter since the day he left, but I was left disappointed with every arrival of the postman.

But this day was different. As I walked into the living room, I saw the postman from a large window. In the hopes of a letter from a certain brown-haired beauty, I walked outside and retrieved the envelopes from the letter box.

One for my father.

Another addressed to him.

And the last one.

For me.

My heart jumped as I ran back inside, threw my father's letters on the living room table and rushed up into my room. I lay on my front, tearing the pale yellow envelope open on my bed.

I slid the paper out, thirsting for Louis' words.

After flipping it open, I began to read:

*

Dear Harry,

Before I continue, I must say I miss you terribly. Even though I have companions, the war is seems lonely. But I am making friends. I met this lovely fella named Liam, we keep each other company, play cards a lot. I apologize I could bot write to you earlier, I had to settle in the army, you see. I learned how to shoot a gun, and training has made me a lot stronger. I'll need it for war.

It has been ten days and I long to see you. I awfully miss your smile, running my fingers through your hair, I miss your angelic voice. I could list all the reasons I miss you, my dear, but that would be an awfully long list, and I'm sure you would get positively bores. But trust me, Haz, the war will be over soon and I will return to you, my love. Remember I promised, and I am not a man to break my promises.

How is everyone at home? I hope you are all well. Can you tell my mother I love her? 

Most importantly, how are you? How have you been these past few days? 

I could be better. My mind is always set on you, and I find it hard to think about anything else. But that's fine, I don't want your image to leave my memories. Trust me though, it won't. I long to see you again, to hold your hand. I wish to you see your face again soon. But remember, I'm doing this for us. So that I can return and we can run off together, not giving a care about what others think.

Only if you wish so too, darling.

I love you, 

Your dear Louis

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the letter, and there are a lot more of these coming. In fact, most of the next few chapters will be exchanged letters between Harry and Louis. But do not fear, there is a plot, and drama will be there too!


	13. 24th December, 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry writes a letter to Louis.

_Dear Louis,_

_Happy Birthday! It is sad that we have to spend this day apart, but I wish you all the best. I hope you get all you ever want and more, because you truly deserve the world. A little something is in this envelope to help you get along._

_It is also Christmas Eve, and snow is beginning to dust the town. Although the Christmas spirit is hard to gain when the one you love is miles away, I try to do it for my family, they seem to appreciate it._

_To answer your question, everything is all right here._ _Of course apart form the fact that you are missing from the equation. \_

_I miss you too, more than you can imagine. I lay in bed at night with your shirt and photograph, only wishing to be beside you. And maybe we fall asleep underneath the same sky, but it feel like I'm a world away._

_I hope you are strong, I know you are. I'm certainly glad to hear you are making friends, It won't last long, though. Like you said, you'll be back with me and we can be together and nothing, not even war, will break us apart._

_At home? Well, we're all missing you. But I shan't drone on about the negatives. My mother has been very kind, looking after me even though I'm wearing a frown most of the time. I met your mother yesterday, she is doing fine with your father. I told her you love her, she said the same back and pulled out her handkerchief  to wipe a tear. She says you're a brave young man, but you'll always be her little son, which made me laugh. She is a joy, really. I helped her with getting the groceries home and she cooked me dinner. Your father also misses you, but he knows that it's what you have to do._

_How am I? Oh, Louis I wish I could answer that positively. I have been better recently, your letter somehow made it improved my mood, it comforted me to know that you are alive. And of course we can be together forever. However childish it sounds. We shall leave and travel, stopping at motels, seeing sights together._

_How are you? I hope you're fine. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_xxx_


End file.
